Movie Magic
by hugablebear
Summary: Not good with summaries but the jist of it is Colby is an acting in a new movie when a scene with a mysterious woman that has her questioning what is real and what is fiction. Comments are welcomed.


**Movie Magic**

Chapter 1

Colby is tired and its only 2 am. She still has five hours left of this shoot. Hair and makeup have been all over her trying to get the club look down. With the smokey eyes and silky blond hair down her back. This scene she is about to do is supposed to be with this up and coming actress but they wont even tell her who it is. She just prays for the sake of her crew and herself that this girl is all she is cracked up to be.

Sighing she puts out her cigarette because they are calling her to set. She walks in and weaves her way threw the sea of people to get to her mark. She knows in this scene she is supposed to dance seductively and a mysterious stranger is supposed to come up behind her to start dancing up against her. The director didn't want to let the starlets meet each other so in the shot its more real. What ever that means. She never understood this but she wasn't one to complain.

 _In the club Spencer is dancing on her own in a wave of hot sweaty bodies. She is in her own world, arms and legs blending in with the strangers around her. Lost in the song her hands run threw her long blond hair and over her little black dress clad body. She knows she looks good and she is enjoying the attention of males and females alike. She looks damn good. Just as she turned around and sank down slowly coming back up someone comes up behind her hands on her hips pushing up on her. As she turns around she is left stock still staring at the stunning brunet that decided to crash her dance party._

 _"Damn baby why did you stop dancing? I liked that last move."_

 _About that time Ginuwine's Pony comes out the speaker the brunet has already wrapped her arms around Spencer and has Spencer flush against her grinding into her ass. This beautiful stranger was taking liberties with her body that she didn't even know she wanted._

 _As the song came to an end Spencer was panting_

 _from the shire exhaustion from dancing and grinding. She signaled for the brunet to follow her to the bar to get a water bottle._

 _"You look good out there. Do you dance a lot?"_

 _Shrugging Spencer responds " Just on the weekends with friends usually but tonight I'm lone wolfing it."_

 _Nodding the new comer takes a drink of her own water bottle. " Well you are breath taking. I'm Ashley by the way." holding her hand out Spencer grabs it gentle but firmly._

 _"Spencer."_

 _"So want to head back out there? I think we make a great partners. I mean Dance partners of course."_

 _Grinning back at Ashley "I would say yes but I'm about to step outside to cool off. If I stay in here much longer I will melt."_

 _"Mind some company?" Ashley asked hopefully. With out response Spencer grabs her hand and pulls her to the Exit. Once outside they make there way to the side of the building Spencer leans against it to relax a bit. Spencer pulls out a pack of cigarettes, taking one out she offers Ashley one. She refuses with a shake of her head. Shrugging Spencer goes to light hers. Blowing out the first puff of smoke she looks over Ashley with smoldering eyes. She takes in her outfit. Ashley is wearing a shire see threw black top with a lacy black bra underneath and skin tight jeans that hugs her ass beautifully. Spencer starts to lick her lips subconsciously and Ashley's eyes fallow it._

 _Spencer isn't sure who started it but soon her cigarette was out of her hand and her hand was entwined with the brunet's hair. Lips melting together, and tongs swirling like ice-cream on a hot sunny day. They both are breathing heavily and moaning into each others open mouths. Hands heavily resting on backs and hips. Gripping and pulling each other in. Neither can get enough. Soon Ashley has Spencer's hands pinned above her head grinding into her. Spencer lets out a guttural moan that if she wasn't already red in the face from all this heavy petting she would be embarrassed. Ashley's lips are on her neck kissing her sweet spots and nipping occasionally only to be soothed over with her tong._

 _As soon as her hands are released Spencer grabs Ashley's face and crashes her lips into the brunet's. This is getting hot and heavy quickly. Ashley's hand finds its way up the blonds dress slowly tracing the outline of her underwear. Spencer is basically purring for her slightly taller counter part._

 **"Cut"** The director yelled to the girls. **"That was great. I can't wait to see yall in the next scene together."**

Colby takes a step back from this gorgeous stranger that she was just up close and personal with. "Wow that was hot. I kinda want to see that and I just lived it. I'm Colby by the way."

"I know who you are. Just so you know I was holding back for a little movie magic but if you want to see this off screen come by my trailer but till then I bid you a farewell." At that the Mysterious woman walked away from her. Colby was completely dumbfounded she didn't even realize she still didn't know the other girls name.

Shaking her head she heads over to the refreshments table to grab a water bottle. She downs it while thinking about all that just happened on and off screen. She usually had a rule no dating on set but she might just have to break that one little rule with the grand scheme of things.

Her friend Heather is standing beside her with a knowing smirk. "A little hot are we? So what do we think of your new costar? She is hot. Have you figured out who she is yet?" Shaking her head Spencer shrugs.

"No I don't yet but I sure as hell want to."

Chapter 2

Misty walks back to her trailer smirking from flustering Colby that way. 'That poor girl' she thought. She knew she had messed with the fellow actresses head but she couldn't resist. Everything that just happened in that scene was all to real. She felt the electric current go threw her too. She felt the pull of the gorgeous blond. She loved Colby's deep blue eyes that darkened after the huge make out scene. She still felt the girls wetness from when the script had her touching her in a certain way. She knew that she didn't actually have to touch her to make it look like she was but she just wanted to see how far she could take it. She wants Colby like something bad. Shaking her head to rid her thoughts of the blond she started getting ready to leave for the day. That was her only scene today. She doesn't shoot again till tonight. She plans on going home and unwinding before she has to be that close to the girl of her dreams again.

Misty has had a crush on the Hollywood actress for years. She followed her on all social media and everything she has ever been in she has seen more than once. They have never really crossed paths so when her manager told her about this opportunity she jumped on it. She always fantasized that she would seduce her and Colby wouldn't be able to control herself around her but she never dreamed that it would really happen.

She just knew Colby felt the heat between them. She just couldn't wait till the next scene with her. Tomorrow she is going to turn up the heat she thinks to her self. She wants Colby to not be able to stop when the director yells 'cut'.

In all honestly Misty needed a cold shower and she didn't want anyone catching her have one in her trailer so she needs to get home and quick.

Walking out to the parking lot she happens to spot Colby who is on the phone facing away from her. She knows she should just walk on by and get in her car and leave but something in her has to mess with Colby. She has never been one to back down from a challenge.

She walks up behind Colby moving her hair away from her neck and kisses her neck. Colby stops in the middle of her sentence and freezes. Misty reaches over grabs the phone from her and says "Sorry Colby has to go. She needs to run lines and she just became busy."

Gulping Colby turns around to meet Misty's eyes. Shock is still clearly written all over Colby's face but there is also arousal in that same look.

"That was my Mom. I can't believe you just did that. Why would you..." that was all she could get out before Misty pushed Colby against her car attaching her lips to Colby's. She enjoyed the squeak of surprise again.

At first Colby was taken back by the sudden assault on her lips but soon she just melted into the kiss. Then the thought of not knowing this person that has easily slipped into her life and keeps breaking down professional boundaries makes her break the kiss. She can't believe she let it get this far when the other actor hasn't even told her her name. _Who does that?_ She thinks.

She pushes Misty back so she can move around her so she is no longer pinned to the car.

"Who do you think you are? You don't just walk up and start kissing someone especially if you haven't even given them your name. Like who does that?"

Misty smirks at Colby's flustered face and says "Well I thought between the heated session on set that you wouldn't be to upset and that you might have looked into who I am. I'm Misty Monroe, its a pleasure to meet you. Its even more pleasurable to be kissing you." She grabs Colby's hand and kisses it to get the added effect of making her blush.

"Don't you know its rude to kiss someone when you don't even know if they wanted to be kissed."

Misty just smiles and shrugs. "Sounds like someone who plays by the rules. Sorry Doll but that isn't me. But you didn't seem to mind. I'm sorry if I upset you but I am not sorry for kissing you. As I told your mom I was practicing with you. I don't know if you read ahead or not but tomorrow we are shooting a extremely intimate scene. I'd like to go over the choreography if you are up for it. I was just going to go home but then I saw you and changed my mind."

"On one condition we go back to my place so we can eat I'm starving and I'm tired of donuts. Plus I want to change into something more comfortable."

"No problem. Do you want to pick something up on the way there? Also you can ride with me and we can car pool here tomorrow."

"I'll ride with you but I got the food covered once we get to my place. I love to cook and I'm better than any restaurant around here anyways."

"Okay then I expect a five stare dinning then. Plus I can't wait to do a run threw of the scene."

Leaving the parking lot Misty drove them to Colby's place excitement clear in the way her left leg jiggled up and down as she drove. Soon she would be alone with her dream girl and her job just happened to be the best because she gets to kiss the gorgeous woman.


End file.
